Sweet smile
by Mao Rozen Asakura
Summary: Mi primer fic... espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Era el comienzo de otro torneo para inaugurar la nueva cede de laBBA todos los equipos estaban invitados BBA revolution, Withe tigers X, kraiking boys, Dinastia F, BEGA Justice 5, Batallon Bartez, PBB All starz, y otro equipo invitado.

Los antiguos integrantes del G revolution estaban en el recividor de un hotel platicando de sus cosas.

Todos los equipos estaban hospedados en el mismo hotel solo faltaban por llegar los equipos

White TIges X y uno de los equipos nuevos los Shadow blade.

Tyson: Aun sigo sin entender por que los muchachos no se unieron al equipo este año.  
Daychi: Por lo mismo que paso en el torneo anterior... te lo dijeron como 30 veces. -con cara de resignacion-  
Hilary: Ahi esta Ray y sus compañeros. -asustando a sus compañeros-

Tyson, Daichi, Max, kenny, Hilary y Kai (a duras penas caminando) fueron a saludarlo.

Tyson: ¡Ray, amigo!

Ray: Tyson ¿como has estado? -sonriendo como siempre al saludar- (N/A: esta autora ya babeo el teclado)

Hilary: Hola muchachos.  
Todos los White tiger X: Hola

Hilary: Oigan... ¿donde esta Ma….

Los white tiger originales le taparon la boca antes de que terminara de hablar.

Hilary: ¿humn?

Ray cambio su cara de feliz a triste en un solo segundo.

Ray:Voy a registrarnos amigos los veo adentro. -entrando al hotel-

Max: Lee ¿que paso?  
Lee: No debiste Preguntar Hilary -Caminando hacia al hotel- Ray y Mariah no se hablan desde hace meses por eso ella no esta aqui.  
Kai: ¿y eso por que fue? crei que ellos eran los mejores amigos del mundo. -un poco intrigado -(muy poco)  
Kevin: Eso solo lo saben ellos y créanme que ellos son las personas más orgullosas que yo conozca, ninguno de ellos quiere decirnos nada.-siguiendo a Lee -  
Tao: En ocasiones los gatos no pueden convivir más que de lejos uno del otro. -también caminando hacia al hotel con Gary atrás de el-

Los otros los siguieron adentro del hotel.

Después de eso los muchachos alcanzaron a Ray y siguieron platicando como si nada tratando de no tocar el tema de la discusión de Ray con Mariah.

Varios de los equipos pasaron al lado de los muchachos, después de un rato paso Miguel bastante enojado hacia afuera del hotel.

Tyson: Oye Miguel ¿que te pasa?

Miguel muy apenas respondio al llamado de Tyson

Miguel Tyson... chicos -pero seguia enojado-

Tyson: ¿que te pasa?  
Miguel: en estos momentos se esta registrando el equipo nuevo y si les dijera quien lo dirige no me creerian.-casi a punto de explotar-  
Daichi: ¿Bartez? -en tono sarcastico-  
Miguel: y no solo el; también Boris. -Tratando de controlar su ira-  
Todos: ¿que que cosa?

A lo lejos venian corriendo los compañeros de Miguel.

Matilda: ¡Miguel, Miguel!  
Aaron: Por-fin-te-en-con-tra-mos. -respirando con dificultad-  
Claude: Que-remos-que-ven... -percatándose de los otros- uste-des tam-bien. -refiriéndose a los muchachos-  
Tyson: ¿Por lo de Boris?  
Matilda: No eso-es-aparte- es por- su equipo.

Los muchachos fueron a ver con sus propios ojos lo que le habían dicho... y en efecto ahí estaban Boris y Bartez aun que su apariencia era completamente distinta eran ellos... Su equipo eran en su mayoría muchachos con ropas negras.

Daichi: Bueno ahora entiendo por que se llaman shadow blade´s

Michael: Muchachos ¿que hacen aqui? -hacercandose con sus compañeros-  
Steve: Oigan muchachos ¿ese de ahi no es Boris?  
Tyson: Lo es

Emily: Escuche que lo habian dejado salir de la carcel pero con libertad condicional

Los otros equipos empezaron a llegar al poco tiempo (no más de 5 minutos); no podian creer lo que estaban viendo la persona más despreciada en la historia del beyblade esaba ahi como si nada ocurriera.

Kai: Esa sabandija ¿no tiene verguenza?  
Matilda: eso es lo de menos... eso es lo que nos preocupa. - Señalando hacia los shadow blade´s-  
Ray: No... eso no es... diganme que no es cierto...

En el grupo que se estaba registrando estaba Mariah, los white tiger x no podian creerlo inclusive Tao estaba sin palabras.

Ray no pudo contenerse asi que fue directo a donde estaba ella no supo ni como llego hasta ese lugar pero queria respuestas y las queriá ya.

Ray tomo a Mariah por el brazo y le pregunto (más bien dicho le grito) ¿¡Que demonios se supone que estas haciendo?

Mariah: ¡Nada que te importe, y sueltame me estas lastimando!  
Ray: No lo hare hasta que me digas ¿por que estas haciendo aqui junto a este loco? (refiriendose a Boris)  
Chico: Creo que la señorita te dijo que la sueltes. (N/A: Luego describo bien a este equipo)  
Ray: Y yo creo que le dije que no lo haria hasta que me responda mi pregunta.  
Mariah: Te dije que no te importa lo que yo este haciendo aqui y no esta loco al menos el no es tan egocentrico como tu.  
Ray: Si no esta loco, entonces ¿como le llamarias al sujeto que ha intentado dominar el mundo por medio del beyblade?  
Mariah: El mejor ser del mundo... Al menos el no me trata como si fuera el miembro más debil del equipo, el no se va sin decir nada, me escucha cada que tengo problemas y no se olvida de que tengo sentimientos diferentes a los de un hombre... si bien intento conquistar el mundo No ES Tu.- safandose de la mano de Ray

Chico 2: Conque este es le famoso Ray, Mariah no deberias ser tan flexible con el, lo que debes de hacer es ser más tosca... mira así debes de tratarlo (tomando lo de la camisa) primero haces esto (alzándolo) y por ultimo esto (gopeandolo con el puño en la cara) (Ray salio volando al piso con ese golpe)... auccccchh ahora veo por que decias que era un cara dura (sobandose el puño)  
Mariah: Dije que era un CABEZA dura, no un cara dura, y de ahora en adelante si alguno de ustedes lo toca juro que le torceré el cuello. -hacercandose a Ray- ¿Estas bien?

Ray se quedo estático no creía lo que había sucedió ese golpe fue casi de un monstro tenia una fuerza impresionante

Tyson: Ray, Ray, RAY

Ray: *saliendo de sus pensamientos* ¿Que ha... que?  
Michael: ¿te encuentras bien?  
Ray: eeeeeeeee aaaaaaa si. ¿y Mariah?  
Emily: Se acaba de ir con sus amigos Max: Digas lo que digas Lee; Marah se sigue preocupando por Ray. (Hablando en voz baja)

en otro lugar del hotel (para ser exactos el elevador)

Chico 3: No que ya no te importaba lo que le sucediera a ese torpe?

Mariah: ... Es verdad ya no me importa.  
Chico 2: ¿¡entonces por que lo defendiste halla abajo!  
Mariah: ... por que.  
Chico 1: No me digas que te gusta.  
Mariah: No; lo defendí por que no voy a permitir que alguien lo lastime (saliendo del elevador)... ese es mi trabajo.

* * *

Ora si termine el primer sean crueles y diganme en que la regue; y como lo prometido es deuda

Chico 1: William Fleicher (a pa´ nombresitos)  
edad.- 14 años

es alto, moreno, cabello negro corto en estilo Max , ojos rojos.  
trae pantalon de mesclilla azul roto en los tobillos, camisa blanca con estampado de un dragon azul oscuro en la espalda.

Chico 2:  
Alexander Imanovf

edad.- 16 años

se parece a Tala (misma cara) pero trae puestos unos panst de color gris, gorra negra (mismo estilo de Tyson), camiseta azul marino con estampado de un fenix negro en el frente, chaqueta negra y guantes de cuero.

Chico 3: Eduard Hendrick

edad.-16

años es rubio de ojos cafes, alto, más musculoso que los otros (mucho mas)  
trae un pantalon olgado de color café, camisa de manga larga color verde con una estampa de una especie de tortuga con aspecto de godzilla en el brazo izquierdo.

Mariah (LO SE, LO SE ya la conocen asi que seré lo más breve posible)  
Trae pantalon de mesclilla negro, top blanco, chacheta negra y el cabello esta sujeto por un broche en forma de dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Smile Capitulo 2: Onegai... shine

* * *

Al dia siguiente:

habitacion de los white tigers X

(5:15 a.m) El despertador se escucha por toda la habitacion

Lee: Es hora de levantarse.  
Ray: no quiero levantarme, no ahora que me siento asi, ella me odia, Lee.

Kevin: No es por interrumpir, pero si no nos levantamos Tao va ha venir y nos va a poner mas entrenamiento que el de costumbre.  
Gary: Yo tambien me siento triste -apagando el despertador- (todos igual de tristes)  
Tao: (entrando a la habitación) Mariah tomo esa desición por su propia cuenta, nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada mas que seguir nuestro camino y esperar que vuelva con nosotros.  
Lee: De donde rayos sacas todas esas frases? eh? -tratando de hacerse el sarcastico-  
Tao: Tengo un librito bastante bueno -con el librito en la mano-

Todo el equipo ya estaba entrenado. Para las 8 de la mañana los 4 estaban mas que cansados.

En el comedor

Daichi: Oye Tyson, cres que a los White Tiger X les afecte que Mariah se cambio a otro equipo. Tyson: (con comida en la boca) gy gomo gallos goy ga gabgerlo, gu gages ge Gey y gus agigos noge gan gor vengidos gan gajilmenge, gy megos gi ge grata ge un gampeogato gundial (ejem... esta es la traducción: "Y como rallos voy a saberlo, tu sabes que Ray y sus amigos nose dan por vencidos tan facilmente, y menos si se trata de un campeonato mundial"... ejam... duisculpen las molestias)

Hilari: Tyson... apuesto que un cerdo tiene mas modales que tu en la mesa. -viendo a Tyson comer- acabo de perder el apetito.  
Kenny: Pero Daichi tiene razon Mariah a sido miembro de ese equipo por muchísimo tiempo y lo mas seguro es que sepa cuales sean las debilidades de cada uno de ellos.  
Ray: Je... lo dudo a ella ya no la dejábamos vernos practicar... y con la memoria que tiene... dudo que recuerde como es que eran nuestros ataques. (entrando al comedor con sus compañeros de equipo)  
Hilary: Ray, muchachos; que sorpresa no esperábamos que estuvieran despiertos tan temprano ¿nos acompañan a desayunar?  
Gary: Eso no lo tienes que repetir ni 2 veces. (con varias bandejas llenas de comida en los brazos)  
Lee: solo no comas muy rápido ¿quieres grandote?  
"Grandote"... (upps lo siento) Gary: Gi (Traducion: si)

Despues de un rato en el comedor.

Kevin: Ahhh... comi como nunca.  
Daichi: y como no, si te comiste mas platos de cereal que yo - (5 a7... gana... Kevin)

Tao: Hoy en la tarde empezara el torneo... esten pendientes de la hora.-Saliendo del comedor-  
Lee: ¿Que se supone que te pasa?, Que no se suponía que nos ibas a poner a entrenar mas después del desayuno?  
Tao: Hasta el mismo entrenador necesita descansar del entrenamiento antes de la competencia principal ¿sabes?  
Lee: si ya entendí el punto.

Michael: *entrando al comedor* Valla... con que aquí estaban.  
Lee y Tyson: ¿Por que?

Michael: Vengan a ver lo que me encontré en el gimnasio.  
Todos: ¿? -saliendo detras de Michael-

Michael: *entrando al gimnasio* Véanlo por ustedes mismos.

Los demás entraron al gimnasio y lo que vieron no les gusto del todo que digamos.

El piso ya estaba tapizado con las partes rotas de varios beyblade´s, en el plato estaban un muchacho con aspecto totalmente imponente preparando el lanzamiento de su bey, del otro Mariah con sus ropas nuevas, e igual posicion que su contrincante.

Ray: Michael dime que esto no lo hizo ella (Con la cara llena de espanto mesclado con odio)  
Michael: Odio ser yo quien te lo diga, pero cuando yo me fui a buscarlos era ella la que estaba retando a ese instructor -apuntando a un señor completamente lastimado- y no dudo en dejarlo en la condición en la que esta.  
Max -que estaba como referi- 3... 2... 1... Let it rip!

Ambos competidores lanzaron su bey al estadio y comenzaron a dar vueltas persiguiéndose

Kenny: Mariah trae un lanzador y beyblade nuevos. -grabando la batalla-  
Lee: La novedad no la hace mas fuerte.

Muchacho: Y bien?... no que eras muy buena o no será que soy muy rápido para que ti y tu bey me alcancen "mocosa".  
Alexander: *atrás de Mariah junto a sus otros compañeros de equipo y Boris* jujuy eso no es bueno para ese novato, Mariah solo le estaba dejando un poco de tiempo, creo que con eso se puede despedir de su bey.  
Boris: ¡Mariah, date prisa, los muchachos quieren ir a la calle!

Mariah: ¡Ya voy! - -algo fastidiada- al fin y al cabo ya me aburrí de jugar con estos novatos -con la tipica sonrisita de "malos" (si no saben es: una "mezcla" de locura, sadismo, y depende de que tan malo se sea para ponerle un toque de egocentrismo, se mescla bien y... upss parte de receta equivocada :P)

En el mismo instante el rostro de Mariah parecía de otra persona... o fuera lo que fuera no era bueno. El bey de Mariah comenzó a brillar en un color negro, se detubo bruscamente en el centro del plato y salto.

Mariah: je... me gusta la base de tu beyblade ¿sabes?  
Muchacho: Ooooooooye esto ya no me gusto mejor me voy a mi casa

Mariah: ¿Pero por que?... si apenas acabamos de empezar a divertirnos.  
Muchacho: Querrás decir que "apenas te estas divirtiendo"... por que a mi ya me dio miedo.  
Mariah: Je. No, lo dije bien... el y yo nos estamos empezando a divertirnos... ¿no es asi? hill beast -con una sonrisa mas escalofriante que la de Brooklyn cuando se enfada (creo que he creado un mounstro)- acabalo ¡golpe de dragon!

El muchacho no se movió parecía como si hubiera visto al mismo demonio en persona su bey quedo hecho pedazos a excepción de la base que aduras penas giraba.

Mariah: es una pena... -recogiendo la base de lo que quedaba del bey- si no te molesta yo me quedo con esto. *guardandose la base del bey en el bolsillo de la chaqueta*  
Muchacho: Oye espera un segundo.  
Mariah: ¿que quieres? -volteando a verlo-  
Muchacho: ... no, yo... nada.

Mariah: entonces PIERDETE. *empezando a caminar detras de sus campañeros*

Cuando llegaron frente a los muchachos

Eduard: ¿Y ustedes que quieren?  
Boris: Dejalos Ed, sabes que no debes pelear ahora.

Los Shadow Blade´s pasaron de largo junto a los otros

Ray no queria creer lo que habia visto; trato de hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no decir algo que empeorara mas la situacion, lo intento de verdad que lo intento por mas que cerraba sus puños o apretara los dientes no podia contener lo que sentia, era como tratar de contener la fuerza un rio desbordado con una simple hoja de papel.

Lee: Ray tranquilizate por mas que te enojes no vas a cambiar nada de lo que sucedio.  
Gary: Es verdad; solo trata de tranquilizarte

Kevin: Aunque odie decirlo... Por ahora lo unico que nos debe de importar es el torneo... y no Mariah.

Ray: ya lo se. (tratando de no gritar y de explotar de ira).

Ray se acerco a un poste de practica (de esos que usa el Jackie Chan) y empezo a practicar con el.

Los compañeros de Ray se marcharon del lugar entendiendo que Ray queria estar solo; igual hicieron los demas.

Despues De 4 Horas (digamos que el torneo empezaba a las 6 ¿si?)

- En la recepción -

Lee: hola Tyson... ¿a quien buscas?  
Tyson: ¿yo?  
Lee: No... tu hermano gemelo. (hablando con sarcasmo extremo)  
Tyson: Ah-U... jejeje/ ... bueno pues yo /... busco aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa /... - "piensa tyson piensa usa la cabeza por una vez en tu vida"  
Lee: ¿a quien?

Tyson: aaaaaaaaaagggggg aaaaaaaa RaY. Si a Ray, busco a Ray. (N/A¡MENTIROSO!, MENTIROSO no seas orgulloso. Tyson: ¡Tu CaLLaTe)

Lee: ah? bueno, siento decirte que no lo he visto desde que salimos del gimnacio (N/A: Lee; tu y tus amigo deberian salir mas seguido de casa -)

...Ya en el gimnacio...

Lee: yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... si ahi esta.  
Tyson: oye Ray ¿no crees que esa tabla ya esta bien golpeada? -acercandoce a Ray que aun seguia golpeando el poste-  
Ray: Aun no.  
Lee¡¿Entonces cuando¿!ya viste como demonios te dejaste las manos?

Ray:¡Hasta que haga esto! -Ray retrocedio 2 pasos- ║BAIHUZU NO KEN║

Tyson: bake que que cosa ¿0.o?  
Lee: -.- baihuzu no ken significa golpe del tigre en chino. (en realidad es japones y no se que rayos signifique baihuzu... pero se le oye bien ¿no?)  
Ray: ya me voy a cambiar... o por cierto, si preguntan por el poste yo no fui.

Tyson y Lee se le quedaron viendo a Ray cuando salia de la habitacion

Tyson: y que... no le funciono el dichoso golpe.  
Lee: por lo general el siempre golpeaba bien el blanco que el queria... pero supongo que como no ha practicado, no puede golpear bien.

Un gran bullicio los saco de su conversacion; al dar la vuelta un gran numero de muchachos estaba al rededor del poste de entrenamiento

Lee:¿se puede saber que pasa aqui?  
Muchacho: cuando tu amigo salió, ese palo se partio... mira por ti mismo.

El poste estaba partido a la mitad o mas bien dicho en cientos de partes con uno que otro giron.

Afuera del cuarto.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mariah: Lee, lo que no sabes, es que Ray usa ese golpe solo cuando se enoja y no quiere lastimar a nadie. -.\ -cerrando los ojos y saliendo del hotel-

Continuara- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Por cierto la traduccion de los titulos los pondre al final de todo el fic.


	3. Yume no yami

El torneo estaba apunto de empezar los equipos ya estaban reunidos solo esperaban la señal que daria inicio a todo.

Sr. Dickenson: Este sera un gran torneo y una forma de experiencia en muchos sentidos para muchos de los participantes a algunos de los presentes... como a muchos de uds. no me gustan los sermones largos asi que no tardare mucho. Desde este momento el decimo torneo mundial de beyblade esta oficialmente inaugurado.

Dj jaseman: Como ya lo oyeron damas y caballeros y desde hora veremos en accion a dos de estos magnificos equipos... y esos son... (N/A: Al igual que en el inicio del torneo de la temporada tres habia una pantalla con el emblema de cada equipo el cual se iluminaba cada vez que el seleccionador pasaba cerca de el).

Dj jasman: y aqui estan los primeros en participar son los X-BEGA bleaders y los novatos en el torneo; me refiero a los shadow bleaders. jugadores al plato de juego.

Ming2: yo voy primero. (sacando su bey)

Mystel: Dejamelo a mi quiero ver que tan buenos son estos novatos. /para ser honestos ahi algo que no me gusta de los 5/ (acercandose al plato)

Narrador (la verdad es que no me acuerdo de sus nombres): Vaya aqui veremos una matanza, los novatos contra los jugadores más temidos en todo el ancho bey-mundo.

Dj. Jasman: De los X- BEGA blearders... Mystel, y del los shadow bleaders Eduard.

Ed y Mystel estaban en el plato.

Dj. Jasman: las peleas a menos de que no se pida una beybatalla por parejas serán de uno contra uno, asi que por obvias razones las rondas serán de 2 mejores de 3. asi que sin aburrirlos más esto dice: 3... 2... 1... Let It Rip!

Mystel: ahogalo, poseidon!  
Ed: Hagamos unos cuantos destrosos genbu!

Max (desde su lugar) ¿¡que demonios acaba de decir? *estando más palido que kai* (N/A:eso si se puede)  
Emily: que sucede Max?  
Rick: parece como si hubieras visto a un fantasma o algo asi.  
Max: algo por el estilo chicos... genbu es el nombre que... no creo que solo es mi imaginación, no me hagan caso, creo que solo es eso. / pensamientos de Max: solo espero que solo sea una coincidencia./  
los all starz: ... estas loco.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-en la batalla/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Mistel tenia problemas y eso solo era poco a comparación de lo que venia.

Ed: que ya te cansaste?.. no se por que boris dijo que iba a tener problemas contigo.  
Mistel: que tratas de decir con eso?... que no soy rival para ti o que te crees demaciado como para seguir beybatallando conmigo?  
Ed: Jmnh... Mariah tenia razón. tienes una enorme bocota, para tener un cuerpo tan pequeño... terminemos con este juego GENBU! puedes salir a jugar.

Del bey de Ed salio una enorme tortuga muy parecida a draciel pero esta bestia bit era mucho más grande y oscura que el bit de Max, era tan oscura como el mismo black dranzer inclusive aun más.

Mistel: pero que demo….  
Ed: Eh aqui un recordatorio para los demas equipos... mis compañeros y yo seremos los nuevos campeones mundiales y no nos detendremos ante nadie para conseguirlo! GENBU LLUBIA DE METEOROS!

Mariah (detras de Ed): No cres que que te saliste un "poquito" del plan original?  
Ed: por?  
Alex (llegando con Mariah): por que habiamos dicho que hibamos a mostrar a nuestras bestias bit... cuando peleáramos con TYSON!  
Ed: con que eso era lo que dijeron despues

Boris: Eso ya no importa, ahora tienes que terminar esta ronda! (desde su asiento)  
Ed: Si señor -.-, ya lo ioiste Gembu termina con esto.. "y yo que queria seguir asi, para ganarme unas cuantas admiradoras"…

Gembu golpeo a poseidon varias veces para que perdiera el control y haci sucedio al mismo instante gembu ataco la base de poseidon y con eso termino la ronda. por suerte solo salio un poco abollado por tanto impacto.

Narrador 2: Valla y pensar que al iniciar esta ronda todos pensabamos que Mistel ganaria rapido contra el novato Eduard.  
Narrador: Ya sabes lo que dicen... para entrar aun torneo como estos tienes que estar lo suficientemente: loco o bien experimentado. cualquiera de las dos aplica.

Con los BEGA .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mistel: lo lamento muchachos creo que los desepcione.

Ming ming: Lo hiciste y en grande... pero no importa

Brooklin: lo intentaste con todas tus fuerzas eso es lo que cuenta

Garland: bueno basta de animos morales, crusher es tu turno.  
Crusher: Eso era lo que estaba esperando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Con los Shadow bleaders

Alex: se puede saber en que diablos estabas pensando Ed?  
Ed: simple en lo que vine a buscar... a…  
Mariah: dejame adivinar; nuevas admiradoras cierto?  
William: Je no llevas mucho de estar con nosotros y ya lo conoces, eres unica sabes?

Mariah: Era obio... me toca (abanzando al plato)  
Alex: Oye que te pasa estas loca?, a este grandote le toco en mi mismo turno asi que te quedas. Mariah: ... esta bien u.

Alex se lebanto y camino hacia el plato

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- en el plato -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dj jaseman: Bueno jugadores a sus puestos y dice 3... 2... 1... let it rip!  
Crusher: A ver si te vas despidiendo de tus amigos mАs rapido, me tubiste que hacer esperar mucho.  
Alex: Buen concejo -u- ; lastima que nunca lo tomos en cuenta P/w.  
Chusher: Tu y tu equipo solo saben fanfarronear Alex: Gracias por el cumplido; pero no estamos aqui para que me elogies.  
Crusher: Respondeme una cosa.  
Alex: y que es?  
Crusher: Dime la razon exacta por la que formaron su equipo.

Alex: Es obio no?  
Crusher: no

Alex: Queremos jugar... terminar con todo rastro de aquellos que nos traicionarón... y lo más importante queremos demostrar... que nosotros podemos valernos de nosotros mismos! SuSaKu! DARK BLEICING GIG OMEGA!

Dj jaseman: ... ... pero que rayos 0.o ... eh? Alex gana! y le da su primera victoria al equipo novato. Esta ronda la ganan los Shadow bleader

Crusher: Gigars... donde esta Gigars?  
Alex: *que ya estaba con su equipo* por que no volteas hacia atrás y le preguntas a tus compañeros... por que nosotros no lo tenemos

Gigars estaba incrustado en la pared aun girando.

Los shadow bleader se empezaron a retirar, Nadie queria creerlo pero era cierto Mariah no estaba con ellos por que se tratara de boris sino por que los novatos eran mejores de lo aparentaban o por lo menos era lo que la mayoria pensaba.

_se escuchan las risas maleficas de boris al fondo_

* * *

Me quedo algo larguito pero aqui esta

MATA NE! =3


	4. lord of darkness

Sweet Smile Capitulo 4: Lord of darkness

Al terminar el primer combate todos los equipos se separaron para pensar como podrian actuar en su proxima batalla pues los novatos no eran tan novatos y enclenques como habian

pensado desde un principio.

╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟ con los PBB all starz...╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟

En su autobus

Rick: Por lo que quiero pensar... tenemos que practicar el doble si queremos llegar a la final.  
Max: Ahora veo por que Mariah esta en ese equipo.  
Emily: Eso no es cierto; si por eso fuera ella me hubiera dicho antes de hacer algo.  
Eddy: Y ¿desde cuando te llevas bien con ella?  
Emily: Eso no te incumbe.  
Michel: Dejen de discutir, lo que menos nesecitamos en estos momentos es una pelea entre nosotros.  
Steve: Mejor ¿por que no se arreglan en una beybatalla?, en vez de estar discutiendo... bueno digo si no quieren, no.  
Judy: Steven tiene razon, no tienen por que estar mal gastando sus fuerzas discutiendo, será mejor que se pongan a entrenar.  
Todos: si...

[En el techo del autobus estaba una sombra que al terminar esta conversacion, solo se fue]

/ Los bisclik boys (o como se escriba :P)/

Estaban en la calle

Tala: Entonces kai ¿que tenemos que hacer?  
Kai: ¿por que me preguntas a mi?  
Spenser: Tu lo escuchaste ¿o no?... nos estamos enfrentando a bestias bit identicas a la tuya y a la de tus otros amigos.  
Kai: ¿y eso que?  
Ian: ¿Como que "y eso que"?, tu sabes cuales son las debilidades, de por lo menos tu bestia bit.  
Kai: Te equivocas, esos novatos tienen un estilo diferente de pelea; o cuando menos esos dos que jugaron hoy tiene un estilo contrario al que Max y yo tenemos, Genbu se enfoco solo en el ataque y Susaku también era de combinación y de eso no hay duda, pero estaba en modo de defensa.  
Brian: En ese caso Boris no los entreno para enfrentarse a cada uno de ustedes.  
Tala: Demonios ¿en que rayos estará pensando ese sujeto?

Kai dio media vuelta y se quedo quieto

Tala: ¿Que sucede?  
Kai: Nada. -Pensamiento: Tenia la sensación de que nos estaban siguiendo- /cargando a un gatito que estaba saliendo de un callejón/

A las pocas cuadras lo dejo ir y el gato se echo a correr y regreso al mismo lugar de donde había salido. El "gatito" se transformo en una persona comenzó a hablar entre risas y sacando un teléfono.

¿?: Tenias razon... se la creyeron... si la tengo... esta bien entonces nos vemos alla. /cuelga/*saliendo del callejón* se la creyeron jaja... (Y asi se fue hasta que se perdio entre la gente)

La dinastia F

Ellos estaban en una cafeteria

Julia: Bueno esto complica mas las cosas ¿no lo crees? Raul.  
Raul: Pues indudablemente lo creo hermanita; pero creo que solo son unos farsantes, no creo que alguien que trabaja con ese Boris sea honesto.  
Romero: No deberías decir algo asi; ellos jugaron por todas las de la ley y en ningun instante Boris hizo algo sospechoso. ¿y por que no mejor se ponen a practicar? en vez de estar platicando aqui.  
Raul: en eso tienes razon.  
Julia: Bueno en ese caso... camarera por favor la cuenta.

Camarera: Si señorita enseguida.

[Atras de ellos]

Camarera 2: Aqui tiene joven.  
¿?2¿Me podria poner esto para llevar y la cuenta señorita?  
Camarera 2: eh... si claro espere un momento.  
¿?2 (Sacando un celular): ¿bueno?... ya lo tengo... si ya lo escuche... solo deja que me envuelvan la comida y me voy para alla... si... si no te preocupes no tardare mucho... si hasta luego. (Se guarda el celular en la chaqueta)  
Camarera: Aqui tiene joven. Gracias esta es su cuenta.  
¿? 2: si claro aqui tiene.

/afuera de la cafeteria/

El paquete de comida estaba en la basura.

¿? 2: las cosas que tengo que hacer para cumplir con mi trabajo. -viendo la bolsa con odio-

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((BBA REVOLUTION)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hilary: muy bien chicos tres vueltas mas

/estaban en el patio del hotel/

Tyson, Daichy y Kenny estaban entrenando desde que llegaron del estadio

Daichy: Tyson muevete del camino si no vas a hacer nada.  
Tyson: Estoy corriendo... solo que ya me canse  
Kenny: No te quejes yo tambien estoy corriendo, aunque ya no me toque hacer algo como esto.

Hilary: ¡Menos charla y mas accion muchachos!, si no queremos que los nuevos nos den una paliza como se la dieron a los Bega tienen que ponerse en forma y si no corren mas rapido los dejo sin cena. -.-

[En una esquina hotel]

¿?3: Creo que si se lo tomaron en serio.

[Dio media vuelta y se fue]

╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟ BEGA Justice ╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟╟

Estaban en la azotea del hotel

Mistel: No se como me pudieron vencer tan facil

Ming2: Deja de pensar en eso lo que importa es que aun seguimos en el torneo.  
Garland: Ming ming tiene razon.  
Los otros: ¿La tiene?  
Ming2: ¿La tengo?  
Garland: Aunque no lo crean; es cierto lo que dijo aun nos queda otra oportunidad para pelear con ellos otra vez.  
Crosher: Siendo ese el caso será mejor empezar a entrenar mas duro que antes.  
Todos: ¡CIERTO!  
Garland: En ese caso empecemos desde ahora y tendremos que acortar los descansos para cubrir más tiempo de entrenamiento.  
Ming2: Siendo ese el caso, tendre que hablar con mi representante.

(N/A: A ellos los dejo en paz por el momento... Es mejor dejarlos sufriendo por su derrota, que estarlos espiando)

Batallon Bartez \\\\\ ellos estaban en su habitacion \\\\

Miguel: Esto se ha vuelto una locura.  
Cloud: Con Boris y Bartez en este torneo no se de lo que puedan hacer esos muchachos.  
Aroon: Con Mariah de su lado es el fin de los white tiger ¿no es asi?  
Matilda: ESO NO ES VERDAD... aunque no la conozca del todo se que no puede ser asi; cuando estuvimos en las montañas y pude jugar a su lado ella nuca aprovecho el tiempo en el que bajaba la guardia al contrario me decía de manera de que pudiera defenderme de los ataques de Julia; para mi ella no es tan mala como tu dices que es.  
Cloud: Pero ¿que estas diciendo?; traiciono a sus amigos de la infancia solo por un capricho, le dio la espalda a quienes ella misma aseguraba nunca los dejaria solos, ademas...  
Miguel: !Ya basta! Cloud, deja que Matilda crea lo que ella quiera; de todas maneras en este torneo todos somos enemigos, aunque nos conozcamos muy bien o no sepamos nada de ellos.

[Al otro lado de la puerta]

¿? 4: Bueno hora de irse, se pondran muy felices al escuchar esto (dirigiendose al ascensor)

White tiger X ...

* * *

Esto se los dejo para el siguete cap.


	5. Suiseiseki

Sweet Smile 5: Suiseiseki

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Con Kevin $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

El niño solo estaba hay, sentado en el pasto sin hacer ni decir nada, desde que comenzó el torneo no sabia que decir ni pensar; no podía estar molesto con Ray, pero tampoco con Mariah; los quería demasiado como para estar en la misma situación en la que ellos dos estaban en esos instantes.

En ese instante una flauta se escucho, una melodía un tanto particular pero muy conocida para Kevin; el pequeño trato de ver de donde venia la música la cual parecía moverse a un lugar en especial, aun a así a el no le importo solo la siguió

- Con Gary -

Gary fue a su cuarto; no le importo que los otros intentaran detenerlo para practicar un poco, el quería meditar, tal y como lo hacia el líder del equipo cuando se sentía incomodo con alguna situación. Si era verdad que Mariah se había cambiado de equipo, pero no parecía que lo hubiera hecho, al menos para el.

Gary: No quiero culpar a nadie, pero esos dos son demaciado cabezotas como para poder hablar de lo que paso.

&&&&&&&& En ese instante alguien toco a la puerta del cuarto &&&&&&&&&&

Gary: ¿Que sucede muchachos?

Mariah: Gary, Lee te esta buscando en el parque que esta enfrente del estadio.

Gary no podía creerlo era ella y le estaba dando un mensaje que no le debería de importar; salio de su cuarto como un rayo quería verlo por sus propios ojos y al salir... no encontró a nadie más que un simple recado pegado en la puerta, lo abrió y sus ojos empezaron a reflejar una gran felicidad; era una nota de Mariah donde le indicaba donde estaba Lee... Y asi fue; Gary salio al parque.

: Con Lee:

Lee... (N/A: pués que les puedo decir)solo estaba ahi en el piso del gimnacio sentado y cuando se aburria o se cansaba cambiaba de posión sin decir nada solo... estaba ahi.

Lee: AAAAh ya me canse... por más que lo intento no doy con lo que provoco ese pleito entre esos dos.

Alex: Y ni lo intentes averiguar.

Lee: ¿que quieres tu aqui?

Alex: Ey tranquilo, no quiero problemas contigo... por ahora; yo solo quiero darte un mensaje de Mariah.

Lee: ¿Y por que he de creerte ¿eh?

Alex: Valla... en verdad eres predecible.

Lee: ¿por? ô.ô

Alex: Mariah dijo exactamente lo mismo que tu me dijiste.

Lee: No lo dudo, a ella era a la que siempre regañábamos por lo mismo.

Alex: A bueno en ese caso; Ya se por que nos manda por un tubo cuando le recordamos que tiene que entrenar.

Lee:... - ¿y bien?

Alex: ¿Que cosa? …

Lee: El mensaje ¬¬

Alex: ¡AH ESO! ... La chaparra dice que ya se las arreglo para hablarle a los otros dos, no me se sus nombre y por el momento no me interesan, y que va a hablar con ustedes a cerca del torneo.

Lee: ¿y nada más?

Alex: No; lo que sigue del mensaje es para mi. -u-

Lee: Esta bien, te creo; ¿a donde tengo que ir?

Alex: ... ah si, en la fuente del parque que esta en frente del estadio al que nos presentamos hoy.

Lee: Muy bien, mejor me voy ahora antes de que me duerma... y cuidado con que sean mentiras.

Alex: Claro que no, a Mariah nunca le he quedado mal... y créeme haré lo que sea por ella.

Lee se empezaba a marchar cuando Alex agrego algo para terminar su conversación

Alex: Ah, y por cierto; dile a Ray: "que haré hasta lo imposible por que Mariah se fije en mi" ¬u¬ ... Fue un placer charlar contigo Lee, no vemos luego - saliendo del gimnacio-


	6. Terra

**-.-.-.-.-.-. Terra .-.-.-.-.-.-.**

888888888888888888888888888 En el parque 888888888888888888888888888

Lee: Gary, Kevin; ¿vinieron por lo mismo que yo creo? -llegando al parque-

Kevin: Creo que si -volteando a verlo-

Gary: Mariah...

Mariah: ¿Que se te ofrece? - saliendo de arriba de un árbol-

Lee: ¿Que es lo que quieres?

Mariah: ¿Yo?.. -haciéndose la cínica-

Kevin: ¿Que?; no me dirás que tu no fuiste la que se sintió artista de la calle y me trajo hasta aquí.

Gary: También, fuiste a mi habitación y me dijiste que Lee me estaba esperando aquí.

Lee: Y también enviaste a Alexander a decirme que querías hablar con nosotros.

Mariah: Alex… escúchame hermano (en la serie ellos son hermanos), jamás me ha caído bien, es demasiado egocéntrico; y si quisiera enviarte algún mensaje lo haría yo personalmente.

Lee: Entonces, fue una mentira.

Kevin: Si fue una trampa... ¿Como es que estas aquí?

Mariah: ah... eh... este... bueno... yo... quería pedirles un favor pero aun falta….

Kevin: ¿Lo dices por...

Mariah: ¡NO LO DIGAS!

Todos: Ray! O.0

Lee: ¿Que haces aquí?

Ray:.. Nada en especial, ya me voy. -dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar- nos vemos en el hotel

Mariah: QUEDATE HAY Y ME DEJAS HABLAR ¿ENTENDISTE? -ordeno como si Ray fuera un niño pequeño al que lo esta regañando su mamá-

Todos los White tiger´s, guardaron silencio, nunca antes habían escuchado que Mariah le levantara la voz a alguien de esa manera.

Mariah: Solo quería pedirles un trato que dure este torneo.

Lee: ¿Que es lo que quieres?

Mariah: Algo simple... ni mis compañeros ni yo haremos algo malo, si ustedes siguen hasta el final con este torneo

Todos: ¡Que?

Mariah: Ya me escucharon... si ustedes se retiran del torneo antes de enfrentarse con los shadow bleader´s; Alex, Will, Ed y yo empezaremos a tomar las bestias bit de los demás equipos.

Kevin: Eso es chantaje.

Mariah: ¿¡Y eso que!... -viendo al suelo- se te ocurre algo mejor para hacerlos salir a los 4 de ese hoyo en el que están y no quieren ni verlo ni admitirlo... yo no les importo y nunca lo hice; lo único que ustedes tienen es que no están acostumbrados a que no estoy para molestarlos... admitámoslo, como beyluchadora aun me falta mucho. -dijo levantando la vista tratando de sonreír por lo que había dicho antes-

Lee: ... Eso no es cierto. -tratando de mentir-

Kevin: ... EEEE… es cierto.

Ray: Gary, que ni se te ocurra seguirles la corriente; es verdad y no mientan... Mariah, no se los otros, pero yo acepto tu propuesta y me quedo hasta el final.

Lee: ... yo... también me quedo.

Gary: Si Ray y Lee aceptan, yo también acepto.

Kevin: Ya que... siendo ese el caso... me quedo con ustedes.

Mariah: ¿De verdad? -sorprendiéndose del trato que acababan de aceptar sus antiguos compañeros-

Lee: ¿Por que te sorprendes?, si tu misma nos propusiste esto.

Mariah no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo pensó; solo los abraso.

Ray: Hazme un favor.

Mariah: ¿Cuál? - soltándolos-

Ray: Se más directa cuando hables, aunque siempre te lo digamos; solo nos hiciste caso hasta ahora. - refiriéndose a la orden que Mariah le había dado-

Mariah: . ah... eh... esta bien. -dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar-

Ray: Mao...

Mariah: ¿Que pasa? -deteniéndose a verlo-

Ray: Ten… no quiero verlo por ahí tirado, otra vez. -sacando a Galux de su bolsillo-

Mariah: ¿Pero com... Corran.

Lee: ¿Eh?

Mariah: Que se vallan de aquí lo más rápido que puedan.

Gary: ¿Por qué?

Mariah: Les explico luego... -susurrando- si no se enteran que los saque de aquí.

De repente varios beyblade´s empezaron a atacarlos

Ray: Ahora entiendo por que dijiste que nos fuéramos.

Lee: Saquen sus beyblades.

Mariah: No; eso es lo que quieren que hagan.

Ray: ¿Y eso que?

Mariah: Hay dios mió... (Pensando: piensa niña, PIENSA... ya lo tengo). Ray dame a Galux.

Ray: ¿Que vas ah hacer?

Mariah: QUE ME DES A ¡GALUX!

Ray: Aquí esta -entregándole a Galux-

Mariah: Te tardaste... -poniendo a Galux en su lanzador- se le quedo viendo a unos árboles, hey chicas... ¿que les parece si beybatallan conmigo?, antes de jugar contra mis amigos.

¿? 1: ¿tanto te importan?

¿? 2: Eres demasiado mentirosa.

Mariah: ... yo... ¡no soy ninguna mentirosa! -dijo furiosa y lanzando a Galux- ¿que hacen aquí todavía? ¡les dije que se fueran!

Ray: De ninguna manera -sacando su lanzador-

Mariah: No; ¿no entienden?, me puede ir peor si me ayudan... perdón... -sacando su otro blade y acomodándolo en su lanzador- LaRgO De AqUí -girándolo hacia los White tiger´s-


End file.
